


You Are My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after he got injured, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are My Life:

*Summary: Steve takes care of Danny after he got injured, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling so horrible, cause his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams got injured on the raid, & ever since then, He devoted his time, & energy to the blond adonis. While, Danny does love it, & it is getting to him, cause of Steve’s hovering.

 

“Baby, Come here”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & the former seal did as he was told, & they gently cuddled, & snuggled against each other. The Blond said this to him, as they relaxed, & enjoyed each other’s company.

 

“It’s not your fault, Steve, It was that asshole, The Doctor says, “I am gonna be fine”, Please don’t worry, I don’t want you to feel guilty in any way”, & Steve relaxed in his embrace, as they continued to sit there, & not say anything for awhile.

 

“Thank you for making me feel so much better, I love you, Danno”, The Hunky Brunette said, “I love you too, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him. “You are my life”, Steve said confessing shyly to him. “You are my life too”, Danny said to him, as they shared another kiss.

 

The End.


End file.
